1 Day
by Inami15
Summary: Morimoto Ryutaro seorang cowok remaja berusia belia. Suatu hari ia ingin memberikan hadiah pada tetangganya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak. Tetapi mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Cast : Just 4 Hey ! Say ! JUMP members and OCs


1 Day

Rating : T  
Genre : Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Drama, Fluff, AU, Angst  
Lenght : Oneshot  
Character : Morimoto Ryutaro, Arioka Daiki, Nakajima Yuto, Yaotome Hikaru  
OCs : Shinji Ayumi

Fanfict Pertama di sini

Douzo ! (Silahkan)

Aku berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahku. Kepalaku terasa amat sakit mengingat kejadian yang sudah kulakukan. Aku benar - benar ingin sekali tidak mendapatkan hal itu. Tapi itu semua sudah takdir. Aku tak dapat mengubah apa yang sudah menjadi hal yang fakta.

"Ingat kau tidak boleh lama - lama !" gerutu gadis yang bernama Ayumi itu.  
"Ya, aku mengerti." kataku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah. Aku berjalan kembali. Rasanya aku baru berjalan sekitar 1 menit. Tetapi aku salah, aku sudah berjalan selama berjam - jam. Ya, karena rasa stress ku ini aku jadi kacau. Ah ! Sudahlah ! Percuma ! Hal yang sudah terjadi tak dapat di kembalikan.

"Maaf awas ..."

Aku masih melangkahkan kakiku dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa sadar aku menabrak.

"BUKK !"

"Aduh !" dengan serempaknya kami terjatuh.  
"Maaf .. Maaf ... Aku tidak melihat - lihat." seru cowok itu.  
"J-justru aku yang bersalah." kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kuperhatikan baik - baik cowok itu. Tampangnya terlihat sangat muda sekali.

"Maafkan aku, kak !" seruku.  
"Hm ? Kakak ?" ia terbingung.  
"Memang umurmu berapa ?" lanjutnya.  
"17 tahun !" jawabku.  
"Hm, ya sudah lagi pula umurku hanya 21 tahun." katanya.  
"EHH ? 21 tahun ? T-tapi ... Wajahmu muda banget !" tagetku.  
"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." katanya  
"Itu bukan pujian, tapi fakta !" jelasku.  
"Oh ya, biar kubantu membereskan barang - barangmu." lanjutku.

Kurapihkan barang - barangnya. Ada gitar, bass, drum, dan juga mike. Sepertinya dia memiliki sebuah band.  
Selesai itu aku bertanya padanya.

"Ah maaf, apa kau memiliki band ?" tanyaku.  
"Ya, kau benar. Tapi kami kekurangan 1 anggota lagi."  
"Kalau tidak keberatan ... Bolehkah aku ikut serta ?"  
"Hm ? Kau yakin ?"  
"Ya !"  
"Kalau begitu besok kita mulai latihan !"  
"Kumohon ! Mulai hari ini saja !" aku membungkukkan badan.  
"Eh ?"  
"Kumohon."  
"... ... ... ... ... Baiklah. Ayo ikut aku."  
"Baik !"

Apakah akan berjalan lancar ? Sebenarnya aku sengaja ikut band ini mungkin hanya sementara. Soalnya aku sudah bertanya pada Ayumi ...

Flash Back ON

"Oya, Ayumi !" kataku sebelum keluar rumah.  
"Apa ?"  
"Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau suka ?"  
"Hm ... Kalau barang sepertinya tidak ada."  
"Eh ? Lalu apa ?" tanyaku.  
"Hm ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ku pikir sebuah lagu !"  
"Lagu ?"  
"Ya ! Lagu yang bertema tentang perpisahan yang tercampur dengan nada yang lembut. Mungkin bisa menenangkan hatiku." ia menjelaskan dengan penuh penghayatan.  
"..." aku hanya bengong melihatnya.  
"A-aaahhh ... Sudahlah, aku tidak minta apa - apa darimu."

Flash Back Off

Semoga aku dapat membuat lagu yang sesuai dengan kemauannya itu. Tak apa kan ?

"Oya, siapa namamu ?" tanya cowok itu.  
"M-maaf ! Namaku Morimoto Ryutaro. Panggil saja Ryu. Dan kamu ?"  
"Arioka Daiki. Panggil saja Dai."  
"Senang bertemu dengan anda Dai-san."  
"Kita sudah sampai nih !" katanya sambil menunjuk lurus tepat di depan kami.

Kulihat bangunan yang baru di bangun itu. Tampak rapih dan bersih. Kelihatannya juga agak luas.

"Ayo masuk kukenalkan kau pada yang lain." katanya.  
"Ya"

Aku masuk ke dalam. Kulihat tak ada satu orangpun di dalam hanya ada speaker, meja, kursi, bingkai dan ... Foto. Hm ? Foto ya. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati foto itu. Terlihat Dai-san dan satu bandnya sedang tersenyum. Sepertinya kenangan yang sangat istimewa.

"Dai-san ! Drumku apa sudah di bawa ?" datang seorang anak lelaki dengan tinggi yang luar biasa.  
"Itu ! Ada di sana !" tunjuk Dai-san ke arah drum di sampingku.  
"Hah ? Siapa dia ?" tanya cowok itu.  
"Namanya Ryu. Dia akan jadi anggota baru kita." jelas Dai-san  
"Begitukah ?"  
"Hei ! Daiki ! Gitarku sudah di bersihkan bukan ?" tanya cowok pirang yang baru datang itu.  
"Itu !" tunjuk Dai-san, lagi - lagi yang ada di sampingku.  
"Wah ! Kau siapa ?" tanyanya.  
"Umm ... Namaku Morimoto Ryutaro. Panggil saja Ryu. Aku akan menjadi anggota sementara. Senang bertemu denganmu." kataku.  
"EHH ? Anggota sementara ?" Dai-san terlihat kaget.  
"Iya, karena mungkin aku akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Lalu aku ingin memberikan kejutan sebuah lagu untuk sahabat perempuanku." jelasku.  
"Heeee ? Jadi untuk pacarmu ya ?" goda cowok pirang itu.  
"B-bukan ! Dia sahabat kecilku. Lagi pula dia lebih tua dariku dan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri." seruku dengan nada marah + malu.  
"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Lagu seperti apa yang ingin kau berikan padanya." tanya cowok jangkung itu.  
"Aku pernah tanya padanya. Ia bilang lagu perpisahan dengan nada yang menenangkan. Begitu ..." terangku.  
"... ... ... ... ..." mereka terdiam.  
"Umm ... A-" belum sempat ku lanjutkan Dai-san berkata.  
"Itu dia !"  
"Ya, selama ini kita terlalu sering membuat lagu bertema menyenangkan." kata cowok rambut pirang itu.  
"Benar ! Aku juga terlalu sering memukul drum dengan kencang. Mungkin dengan nge-low akan bagus juga !" kata cowok jangkung itu.  
"Ah .. Maaf sebelum itu, boleh kutanyakan nama kalian berdua ?" tanyaku.  
"Aihh ! Maaf kami lupa. Namaku Yaotome Hikaru. Dan yang jangkung itu Nakajima Yuto." jelas Hika-san.  
"Gimana kalau kita mulai membuat lagu itu dari sekarang ?" tanyaku.  
"Ok"

Begitulah, kami mulai membuat lagu. Memang sangat tidak mudah membuatnya. Karena belum lagi penghayatannya dan ketelitian membuat. Dai-san vocalis, Hika-san guitaris, Yuto drummer, dan aku bass. Untung saja aku sudah menguasai permainan bass sejak kecil. Sebenarnya aku memiliki lirik lagu yang kubuat sendiri. Judulnya Thank you. Ya ... Tidak terlalu bagus si ... Tapi, boleh kan setidaknya kuberitahukan pada mereka ?

"Umm ... Kalian semua, aku ingin memberitahukan kalian sesuatu." kataku lugas.  
"Ehh ? Ada apa Ryu-chan ?" tanya Hika-san.  
"Aku memiliki sebuah lirik lagu yang sudah kubuat 2 tahun lalu." terangku.  
"Itu sudah lama sekali !" kata Yuto kaget.  
"Iya, tapi aku yakin hasilnya akan bagus."  
"Boleh kami lihat lirik lagunya ?" tanya Dai-san.  
"Tentu"

Setelah mereka semua memperhatikan dengan baik lirik laguku. Dengan mudahnya mereka setuju. Aku bingung. Biasanya kan tiap band - band yang ku kenal harus ada perhitungan sebelum menyetujui hal itu. Ternyata band yang satu ini cukup unik. Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan mereka.

Aku mulai panik ternyata sudah mulai sore. Tanganku gemetar.

"Ada apa Ryu ?" tanya Yuto.  
"A-apa .. Kita bisa menyelesaikan lagu ini sekarang juga ?" tanyaku dengan nada gemetar.  
"Tentu saja bisa !" seru Hika-san.  
"Kau harus percaya diri ! Mari, kita bersama - sama mencobanya. Sebelum di coba kita tidak akan tau hasilnya kan ?" seru Dai-san.  
"Baik !"

Kami lalu membuat nada untuk lagu itu. Mereka bekerja dengan sangat serius. Kelihatannya mereka cemas akan diriku. Karena dari tadi tubuhku sudah gemetaran. Pasti efeknya mulai kambuh lagi. Aku mengambil obat dalam tasku. Mungkin hanya akan bertahan untuk sementara saja. Semoga aku akan baik - baik saja.

Pada akhirnya lagu itu sudah selesai kami buat. Sudah sangat malam sekali kami menyelesaikannya. Tapi, aku sangat berterima kasih pada mereka. Karena sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga.

"Semuanya, terima kasih." ucapku membungkukkan badan.  
"Ahh ... Justru kami yang berterima kasih. Karena berkatmu kami dapat membuat lagu gaya baru." seru Hika-san.  
"Itu benar sekali !" Dai-san tersenyum.  
"Terima kasih, ya ?" kata Yuto.

Jantungku berdebar, mataku terasa panas sekali. Kalimat yang seharusnya ingin kukatakan adalah maaf. Apakah tidak apa - apa jika aku tidak mengatakan pada mereka ?

"Ugh ... Hiks .." pada akhirnya aku menangis.  
"A-k-k-kau kenapa, Ryu ?" tanya Dai-san.  
"T-terima .. Kasih ..." ucapku gemetar.  
"Haaah ..." Yuto menghembuskan nafas.  
"Ini lagunya." lanjutnya.  
"... ... Maukah kalian memberikannya pada Ayumi ?" pintaku.  
"Eh ? Kenapa ?" tanya Hika-san.  
"Sudah kubilang dari awal kan ? Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh." jelasku lagi.  
"... ... Baiklah, tak apa - apa bagiku." kata Hika-san.

Kuberikan alamat Ayumi pada mereka. Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Yang berarti ucapan perpisahan, bagiku.

NEXT DAY

"Permisi !" ucap Hika-san.  
"Iya, sebentar." kata gadis bernama Ayumi itu.  
"Apakah kau yang bernama Ayumi ?" tanya Yuto.  
"Kau benar, memang ada apa ya ?" tanyanya.  
"Ini" kata Dai-san sambil menyerahkan CD lagu yang kami buat.  
"Apa ini ?" tanya Ayumi lagi.  
"Ini adalah CD lagu yang kami buat bersama Ryu." kata Dai-san menjelaskan.  
".. .. .." Ayumi terdiam.  
"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Yuto.  
"Kalian PEMBOHONG !" teriak Ayumi.  
"Hah ? Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Hika-san seraya kaget sama dengan yang lain.  
"Kemarin ... Pada jam 1 pagi ... Ryu-chan meninggal !" jelas Ayumi menangis.  
" ... ... ... " mereka bertiga hanya terdiam.  
"Apa maksud perkataanmu ?" tanya Dai-san.  
"Semenjak ia masih kecil .. Jantungnya memang lemah. Tapi .. Aku juga baru tau kalau ia meninggal hari ini ..." jelasnya.  
"Maaf ... Kalau ternyata itu benar ... Maukah kau menerima CD ini ? Kami serius. Kemarin kami membuatnya bersama Ryu-chan. Dia bilang ia ingin memberikanmu sebuah hadiah." terang Hika-san.  
"Baiklah ..." akhirnya Ayumi menerima CD lagu itu.

Beberapa Hari Kemudian

Ayumi datang ke tempatku sendirian. Ia membawakan bunga. Lalu memandang halus ke arahku. Walau ia tak dapat melihatku. Aku membalas senyum itu.

"Ryu-chan ... Terima kasih banyak ya ? Selama ini kau selalu berbuat baik padaku. Kau memang adik kesayanganku. Aku senang kita dapat bertemu. Padahal kita hanya bertetangga. Tetapi serasa seperti keluarga ya ?" ucap Ayumi.

Aku melihat ia menangis.

"Ahh ! Tidak ... Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus tersenyum pada Ryu !" pada akhirnya Ayumi tersenyum.  
"Oya ! Mari kita dengarkan lagu yang kau buat bersama teman - temanmu itu" katanya sambil mengeluarkan CD dan Media Playernya.

Say goodbye kyou no hi no minna ni  
Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mentarimu hari ini  
Wakare wa mata au yakusoku sa  
Perpisahan adalah janji bahwa kita akan berjumpa lagi  
Kokoro hitotsu ni naru shunkan wo  
Saat-saat ketika kita menjadi satu  
Kasaneru tabi ni ai ga umareru  
Di perjalanan panjang ini, cinta telah terlahir  
Say goodbye mata sugu aeru kara  
Ucapkan selamat tinggal dan kita akan berjumpa lagi  
Wakare wa kimi omou jikan sa  
Perpisahan adalah saat ketika aku memikirkan tentangmu  
Kokoro hitotsu ni shite itsumademo  
Hati kita selalu menyatu  
Bokutachi wa tsunagari au  
Kita saling terhubung  
Thank you for your love  
Terima kasih untuk cintamu

Ya, mulai saat itulah. Aku tak dapat bertemu mereka semua. Karena Tuhan telah memutuskan untuk mengambil nyawaku. Tapi bagiku itu semua tidak masalah. Karena aku memiliki sebuah kenangan yang indah bersama mereka semua. Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku sebagai anggota sementara kalian Dai-san, Hika-san, Yuto. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu Ayuminee-san.

THE END

Like to review ?


End file.
